Love Flight
by ShaDeau4
Summary: It was a simulation. Beatrice works for the Divergent magazine. She has to replace a journalist and has to fly to France. Walking out of the plane, she meets a certain pilot with beautiful blue eyes. Could it be fate? Destiny? Or is it just a coincidence? Read on to know what happens
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Business Abroad

I opened my eyes. I was actually in some sort of machine, the machine that can make me experience what it would be like if I lived in another world. Dr Tori, was inventing this machine for pleasure. She decided to let me do the honour of going first. I looked at the clock as I stepped out of the machine. 3 o'clock. I was in there for exactly 5 hours, but I lived through 16 years in life in there. I thanked Tori for letting me use it and went on with my everyday life. Gosh, that guy Four is so hot!

I wonder if anyone would ever love me as much as the Four in there. I went to my penthouse, and missed being in it, even though it was barely a day. I haven't felt like this every day after work. That simulation changed me, or maybe it just triggered something in me. I feel like there's a string pulling me. It's a weird sensation I must admit. The elevators to my floor opened and I rushed to my door and opened it.

I admired my sense of taste, a pure white couch with fluffy pillows pull me towards it. I reluctantly sat down and admired my mahogany coffee table, the tv, everything in the room. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. After a quick snack I slowly walked to my room, making it more dramatic.

Opening the door to my bedroom, everything was as I left it before I left the house. Perfectly neat with my super comfy pillows neatly at the head of the bed, my pink bed sheet straightened, the files and papers neatly stacked on my desk, and my wardrobe of clothes is as awesome as ever! Everything is neat and tidy if I say so myself.

I sank onto the bed and closed my eyes. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, my phone rang. I groaned and sat up, deciding whether I should pick it up or not. I answered the phone. "Hello? Beatrice Prior? Emergency call from work, this is Lauren Hayes. I'm afraid our journalist, Mrs Mellory is sick. You have to go in her place. She's supposed to be going to France for our weekly travel section. I've taken care of everything, you just have to go to the airport in less than 5 hours, thank you," and Lauren hung up.

Yes, I work for a magazine under the name 'Divergent'. I don't even know why they picked out the name but I'm not the important ones, so I can't question everything. I just do as I'm told. I shrugged and hurried to the store to take out my pink baggage. It is quite big but I'm sure I'm going to be at France for about a week.

I opened the door to my closet and picked out some dresses, shoes, sweater, jeans, everything that I'll ever need to survive there. I didn't forget my precious gadgets of course. After I finished packing, I still have about 4 hours.

I'm used to packing and all these years practice trained me to pack neatly and quickly. Now I can kill time but there's really nothing more to do here. I just called the taxi and went to the airport. The trip to the airport was an hour. I live in the city and luckily, there's no traffic. The trip to the airport went smoothly. As soon as I stepped out of the cab, I saw him. My dad. I was about to ask what he's doing here but then I remembered that he's a pilot. He works under Gation Airlines. (Having 'Abnegation' as the name of an airline is weird, don't you think?)

I ran and hugged him. He was smiling. "I just got back from Switzerland," he said and ruffled my perfectly curled blonde hair. I tied them with a ribbon but now it's loose. I sighed and let my hair hang loose. My dad laughed and said 'sorry'. Captain Prior was with his friends, one of which I recognized immediately as Captain Rory. We shook hands. I still have 3 hours so there's no harm in talking with them, right? I was just talking nonsense when I saw that bitch, Jeanine Matthews.

She's a flight attendant for the Gation Airlines and she's been hitting on my dad for years. I hate her for doing that and why on earth is she even here? I narrowed my eyes at her and apparently she noticed coz she started to hold my dad's hand but my dad swatted her hand away. I smirked and she just smiled. I hate her, totally hate her. I excused myself and walked away with my luggage.

I manoeuvred through the halls easily and found myself at the ticket counter asking for my ticket to France at 9 o' clock. The lady was nice and told me which gate I should go to. After I checked in, I checked my watch. Considering I have less than 2 hours, I started towards gate A36. I got there a little early and bought a sandwich. I forgot to eat dinner before I left the house.

2 hours passed and the gate has been opened. I rushed in and found my seat at the first-class section. I breathed in the smell. It was always the same smell whenever I boarded an airplane and it smells good. I sat down and buckled my seatbelt. I was served guava juice and prepared for take-off. It would take 12 hours, to be exact to reach France. I turned on the tv but I've watched all of the movies and the games aren't that awesome. I caught on with my sleep. I woke up to a man staring at me. He was, in fact a steward. "I'm sorry," he smiled. "I'm Alfred. Call me Al," he offered his hand. I shook it. "You're Beatrice, right? Nice name, well of course I know coz we keep this list of passengers," he said. I nodded unenthusiastically. "How long was I out?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.7 hours. We're landing in 5 hours top. Breakfast is in an hour, you could go back to sleep if you want, you look pretty tired."

I smiled, "No thanks, I've slept long enough." "If you need me, I'll be at the back," he winked and walked back to his station. Boy, that was weird. If I didn't know better, he was hitting on me. I do remember a certain Al in my simulation but I shook the thought away and proceeded to put on my headphones. I was listening to the song 'I wish' by Cher Lloyd. I was frustrated. There was this certain line where she said the girl's 5 foot 10 and the part where she wished she woke up with a butt and a rack. I am not tall, does that mean I'm not perfect or anything? And worse, my cousin Peter keeps telling me I'm build up like a 12-year old despite the fact that I'm 22 now.

Breakfast was good, I had cheese omelette since I'm not really that hungry. We landed at precisely 0900 hours. The first thing I thought when I unbuckled the seatbelt is; jet lag, jet lag, jet lag. It was terrible. Al was there, watching me. I gave him the thumbs up and forced a smile.

I forced my legs to walk out. I took my handbag and walked to the exit door. I was walking not thinking straight and I accidentally bumped into someone. A captain, in fact, for the airline I flew in, Dauntless Airlines. I fell down but he was undisturbed. I put my hand on my head and saw a hand stretched out. "Are you alright?" he asked. I took the hand and looked up at him. Those blue eyes, so familiar as I've always seen them in the simulation, made me fall in love. I blinked twice, looking at him.

The hooked nose, everything. But this is real life, not a simulation. He smiled. "You look familiar. Have we met?" he asked in his beautiful voice I've always dreamed of in the simulation. "N..No, we haven't," I stuttered. His laugh, shockingly beautiful. "I'm Tobias Eaton. And you are?" he held out his strong hands. I took his and shook gently, "Tris. I mean, Beatrice Prior," I said.

"Well, Tris. We'd better start walking, people are filing out," he said. I looked at him and we walked out together.

**So, what do you think? ~Shadeau4**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As we walked out of the gate, I couldn't help but ask. "Is your nickname, by any chance, Four?" I asked. "Yes, how did you know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. This might make me sound like a crazy stalker. "You know, I kind of dreamed about you," I lied. "You had a dream? About me? That's weird," he replied. I don't think he believes me. We walked ahead in silence. The people passing by, mostly girls, stared and giggled when they saw Tobias. Come on girls, haven't you seen a hot guy before. Some bitches stared daggers at me. Like who cares, I'm not exactly his girlfriend, we just met! In real life, I mean.

After what felt like hours, we reached the entrance to the airport. "So, I'll see you soon?" he asks. "Uhm, yeah. Probably. It's a big world you know," I answered. I don't want to leave him! But I couln't tell him that, could I? He just smiled and walked away to hail a cab. I stared after he's long gone before I realize that I should go to the hotel and start sight-seeing. It is my assignment after all.

I grunted and went and hail a cab. I've learned French when I was in high school but now it's a bit rusty. Still, I could understand some but I probably won't engage myself in a conversation with a French hottie, I'd embarrass myself that way. Maybe I should just stick to going unnoticed.

The hotel Lauren booked for me was freaking awesome! It was so grand. And guess who I met there? The Dauntless airlines' crews. Freaking Tobias is freaking here! I tried to hide a smile and succeeded. I walked to the counter and asked for my room. The guy gave me the key and I walked to the elevator, the bellboy trailing me.

The lift dinged when we reached the seventh floor. "Which floor are the crews staying?" I asked the bellboy. "I heard their room in on the 10th floor," he replied robotically. 'Oh' was all I said as I walked to room 514. It was spacious, luxurious, so grand! How'd they get me this room anyways?

Bellboy left me and my luggage alone and I couldn't help but run around like some crazy person admiring the room. I finally settled on the squashy bed. I checked my watch and it read 11:45. It's lunchtime. I reluctantly got up and walked towards the bathroom. A knock on the door stopped me. I hesitated but its rude to keep someone waiting. I grunted and lazily opened the door. It turned out to be bellboy. "Hi. I was wondering if you want to go have lunch with me?" I am surprised his English is that good. But English is an international language anyways.

I thought for a second. "Uh, I'm sorry. I will have to pass, I'm seeing someone," I lied. Sometimes it's good to lie. Not good good, but its compulsory. That's my way of things. "Oh, I just thought. Never mind, if you need me, just call the front desk," he winked and walked back to the elevator. I shut the door and splashed in the bath tub.

I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and saw a man on the bed. "What are you doing here?" I asked shocked. I recognized him as Al, the steward. "Woah," he backed off. "You look good," he smirked. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room," I said with venom in my voice. "You're feisty. Oh and by the way, you should've locked the door," he laughed and shut the door behind me. I quickly locked it, afraid he'd do it again. What a creep.

I unpacked my luggage to see what I brought with me. Some scrunch boots, stilettos, the same thing. I found out I packed a certain special dress but I don't know why I even bothered. I decided to just put on a white sundress with a pair of white stilettos. I must say, I look charming.

I walked out of the room and searched for a café.

It was delicious! I was thinking about what I should write as an entry. But of course, I left my notebook back at my room. Gosh, I'm a GENIUS! Since I don't have anything better to do at the hotel, I just walked around a magnificent park. But I got tired soon afterwards and hailed a cab back to the hotel.

Good thing I'm not that tired to fall or anything. I made it back to room 514 in perfect condition, except for the fact that I'm exhausted! And of course, bellboy was there. "What do you want?" I crossed my arms. He was sitting in one of the chairs. He walked towards me and pushed me to the wall, both hands on either side of me. He leaned in and I screamed as loud as I can. The door was unlocked, thank god! In order to shut me up, he kissed me. He effing kissed me! How dare he? Someone burst in through the doors and pulled bellboy off of me.

I was still shocked from the kiss. I closed my eyes and opened them back to see that bellboy is gone and Tobias is in front of me. "Are you alright?" he asked. I think I saw a bit of worry in his eyes. "Yeah, thanks," I smiled. "Wait, what were you doing on my, I mean this floor?" I asked curiously. "I was….taking a stroll and I heard a high-pitched noise which made my ears deaf and…." I didn't let him finish. It was clear he was just teasing. I hit him and rolled my eyes. "Now get out," I said and he laughed before he went out the door.

I was grateful. Indeed I was. And, I think I like him. The phone rang and I picked it up. "Room 514, how may I help you?" I asked. "You can help accompany me for dinner tonight," the speaker said. "Four? Why should I go out with you?" I asked. That was a weird question, I don't even know why he would want to go out with me. Although we had a connection in the simulation, I don't think he'd be interested. This is hard to believe. "Well, you owe me. I kind of just saved your life you know," he said. I thought for a while. "hmmm, you weren't exactly a hero. And does stopping a guy from kissing me called saving? Yeah, I'll go out with you," I answered. "See you then. I'll pick you up at 7. Bye!" Tobias said and hung up the phone.

I couldn't help but smile to myself.

**Is it good? What's going to happen next? I seriously don't know. Honestly, it might've help if you guys reviewed. Just type 'UPDATE' and I will. It's as simple as that. Or if you want to talk, I'm here. ~Shadeau4**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"_Hmmm, what should I wear?" _I thought. It was hard to pick an outfit for my first ever real-date. My brother Caleb, has been setting me up with dozens of guys before. He was sort of forcing me. "You have to loosen up a bit, you're all hardwork and deadlines and I want you to be happy," Caleb always said. He's such a hypocrite! Considering he's always tense and stuff. Reading books, always the curious one. He is smart, I must admit. The books he read aren't the ones for leisure reading. It's for the smarties. I love him and all, but I would really like it if he's not so uptight.

My room got messy after I went through my luggage. I can't find anything perfect. I checked my watch. I still have time to go shopping. _Wandering through the streets alone would be hard_, I argued with myself. I chuckled. _"I get it. You want someone to accompany you. Tobias maybe?"_ I said to no one in particular. There is still a part of me that longs to be with him. It took me half an hour to finally decide what to do. And I decided to just wear the special dress I brought with me: a cocktail dress. It's not really that special but I only wear it on SPECIAL occasions which doesn't occur often and besides, I simply love it! The top is white, the bottom are layers of pink shades. A black ribbon goes with it separating the white from the pink. The combination… is so pretty. I fell in love with it while I was shopping for a shirtdress, why it was there I sure don't know. I know that I'm destined to wear it! I probably didn't describe the dress accurately but there's the details.

There was so much time to kill I don't even know what to do! I pulled out my pink sparkly notebook and wrote points for the first entry. Unfortunately, I don't know what I should even write about. It would be better if I wait. I want this week's section to be PERFECT. Besides, I want a higher rank and a raise and I can't really get that without impressing my boss, Natalie Prior. My mom, I should say. I sighed, shouldn't I already have a higher rank since I'm her daughter? Guess she didn't want to raise suspicion thinking she's biased or anything but seriously, mom.

I suddenly thought of Christina. Gosh, how stupid of me! Leaving the country without even telling your BFF. I checked my phone. 14 missed calls from Christina. No wonder my phone didn't ring, it was on silent.

I texted Chris.

Me: Hey Chris! I am sooo sorry! I am currently in France! Sorry for not telling you sooner

A few seconds later, she replied. She's a really fast texter.

Chris: OHMYGAWD! Don't tell me you're in freaking Paris!

Me: I am! Jealouss?

Chris: You don't say. Anyways, buy me the eiffel tower when you got back. I have an appointment with the shopping mall and my bestie can't join me. What a shame. Anyways, tell me all about it when you get back! I want to be the first to know!

Me: Well, of course! Not the actual tower but I'll get you something. Don't you dare go shopping without me!

Chris: Haha, too late. You left me. Bye dahling

I seriously don't know what to reply to that. I was really hoping to go shopping with her. I stared out the window. The view was spectacular! I couldn't hear the noise of traffic in this part of the city. I took out my pink laptop and searched for my social website. It was getting boring. I yawned and put on my headphones. I've grouped the songs. My fav band so far is All Time Low.

Hours after that, I suddenly remembered my date with Tobias. The clock read 6:30 in the evening. "OH god, I'm late!" I shouted and rushed into the bathroom. Having a quick but relaxing shower, I wrapped myself with the towel, but left my wet hair falling past my shoulders. I opened the door to the bathroom and saw Tobias lying on the bed. "What is it with you guys appearing in my room?!" I asked furious. He laughed. "You didn't lock the door," he said. That's the same problem with everyone! I groaned. "Get out," I pointed to the door. He got up and waited outside.

I blow dried my hair and put on the dress. I was having a hard time deciding what kind of hairstyle I should do. I've combed out the knots but it looks too plain. "You look fine that way," Tobias said, leaning against the doorway. "I thought I told you to stay outside," I said annoyed. He shrugged. I could tell he was bored.

Grabbing my handbag I said, "Okay, fine. Let's go." He smiled and we walked out of the room side by side. I'm so used to being with him, but yet I'm not. Does that make sense? Standing in the elevator with only him, I was so tempted to just at least hold his hands. I looked up at him. He's so tall, I'm short but we're perfect for each other. In the simulation, I kind of didn't end up with Tobias. It was frustrating but I've dreamed of marrying him and having children and….. _okay, this is the part where you come back to reality._ I sighed inwardly.

Walking out of the hotel, the cool evening breeze swept over us. "We're just gonna walk, is that okay?" he said, looking at me. I nodded. "Yeah, okay. It's still early and it'll help clear my mind a bit," I smiled up at him. He returned the smile.

On the way there, we talked about the day and what we did and normal stuff. We eventually reached a fancy restaurant. Entering the restaurant, the waiter seated us next to the high windows. It was dark outside and the moon is shining ever so brightly. The waiter took our orders and walked away, leaving the two of us. "So, tell me about your family," he said.

"My dad is a pilot for Gation Airlines. My mom manages the Divergent magazine. And my brother is a doctor. What more?" I asked. "When I asked you that, I meant you in particular," he chuckled. I could feel my face turn red. "I'm 22. I work for the Divergent magazine. I like to read and travel. What about you?"

"24. Captain of Dauntless Airlines, obviously. Reading is my hobby, as well as shooting, and knife throwing and stuff like that. Oh, and I'm engaged," he finished, taking a sip of water. "What?!" I shouted. Tobias nearly spit back out the water. He stifled a laugh as everyone who heard me shout looked at me, irritated. Some of them said things like "Who is that girl?" and "She's ruining the evening." It was rude really, but I was too embarrassed and shocked to even care. Tobias covered his face as he tried to hide back his laugh but failed.

"What? It's not funny," I muttered. "You're cute. I'm messing with you," he said, still laughing. I can't believe he just called me cute. What am I? 12? I was frustrated. How could he? I closed my eyes as I tried to calm down. I gazed at the moon and it helped release the tension. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

"Hey, hey. Are you mad at me? I'm sorry," Tobias said as he reached out and touched my hand. A shot of electricity went through me. It was comforting. I didn't want to look at him but I seriously want to. He was smiling. And this time, it wasn't of laughter. I can tell he was sincere.

**Sorry for the errors! I clearly didn't check before I updated. I am so sorry! Oh, and thanks for the ones who reviewed, I really really really appreciate it **** ~Shadeau4**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Of course I am!" I said. He raised an eyebrow, "really?"

"No, you're an idiot," I said and shook my head in disbelief. He grinned. "Good to know you're not mad at me," he said, more to himself. How could he make sure of something even I'm not sure of. The corners of my mouth turned up slightly as I remembered the Tobias in my simulation. They're similar, but not quite the same. I wondered how that's even possible.

…

After we finished eating, we took a stroll at a nearby park. Everything was fine. Me and Tobias. Tobias and I. I remember me always saying 'I am his and he is mine'. I wish he could show the same affection he once did. And the worst part is he doesn't even know it. I sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking my hand in his. "Nothing," I managed a smile as I looked up at him.

"Come on, let's hail a cab back to the hotel, you look tired," he said. I silently nodded and let him lead me towards the curb. We got a cab to drive us back to the hotel. We reached the entrance at 10 o'clock. I don't know what took us so long.

The elevator dinged when it reached my floor. Tobias insisted on walking me back to my room. When I reached the door, Tobias leaned in. I held my breath. If he's gonna kiss me, I don't want to ruin it so I stood silent and waited. When his face was just inches from mine, he chuckled and pulled back. I am disappointed. I bit my lower lip and looked up at him. "Good night, Tobias," I said and turned to enter my room.

Gosh, I can barely stop myself from kissing a half-stranger. I leaned against the door and slid down on the floor. I shut my eyes as I replayed the date with Tobias in my head. I smiled when he touched my hand, the way he looked at me. I sighed and got up lazily. I slumped on the bed. I was still wearing the cocktail dress.

I changed into my pyjamas quickly and slowly drifted to sleep.

I had a weird dream that night. I was constantly reminded of my friends who were involved in the simulation. Everything was on replay, from the day of my initiation, to the last day at the bureau. Slowly, I felt tears trickling down my cheeks. As I pressed the green button, I felt a sharp, searing pain spreading through me and I woke up, gasping for breath. My cheeks are damp because of me crying. I choked on a sob as I walked to the window to open the curtains.

The sky outside was a beautiful colour of light blue with streaks of violet. I think it's nearly sunrise. I yawned and propped myself up against the wall, reaching for the notebook to write what I did yesterday. I was extremely tired. It took me awhile to argue whether I should go back to sleep or do something useful.

I went through yesterday's events. And then it hit me. I didn't recall Tobias ever mentioning his parents. Is he having the same problem the dauntless instructor had? That would be a pity. I'm gonna get him to tell me what's bothering him somehow. Come to think of it, he hardly ever mentions himself. Good to know he's not a narcissist.

Soon, the room was bathed in sunlight. If sunlight has a smell, it must be good. I took a deep breath and grabbed my towel before heading to the bathroom. An hour later, I got out feeling refreshed. I've got a long day ahead of me. I put on something comfortable. I put my pink wayfarer ray-ban in my handbag, just in case it gets too hot or anything. After a quick look in the mirror, I know I'm ready for the day.

PAGEBREAK.

I am now in front of the Eiffel tower, waiting in line for my ticket. The line was so long I could barely see the counter. Fortunately for me, I got my sneakers on, not my heels.

After hours, I finally got served. I slowly went up the stairs, one step at a time. I'm not that eager to get to the top. I wish Tobias was here. Something tugged at the back of my mind. Top. Top. Heights? Oh right! Tobias is afraid of heights! He's not going to be here, climbing the Eiffel tower. But how come he's a pilot? I added that to the list of things I'm going to ask him later on.

300 or over steps later, I got to the first level. Yay! The Eiffel tower consists of 3 levels. The third level, the highest is only accessible by lift or something, and I'm not going to climb to the highest level for god's sake! I climbed the 300 steps or so to get to the next level. Just by standing near the railing of the second level, I could make out the cars, like the miniature ones you play in Monopoly.

It would take me who knows how many steps to get to the next level. I leaned on the railing and enjoyed the view and the cool breeze blowing my hair around my face. Now I've climbed this far, I should probably go back downstairs.

"Help! Thief!" I heard someone shout. _"Really? Who's that stupid to rob on the Eiffel tower? Someone's gonna get thrown off, _I thought. I know it's stupid of me, but I tried to stop the thief who is coming my way very fast. With my small body, I hardly stand a chance, but someone's got to try. I tripped the guy and he fell over. Unfortunately, he got up real quick and pushed me. I got myself into this and now I'm hanging, my fingers steady on the railing. I screamed.

People stopped and stare. God, this isn't some sort of music video. My fingers are slipping and all people do is take pictures or videos. This is depressing. Of course! This is the 20th century, everybody's who's anybody would want this to go viral. I groaned and screamed louder as I'm hanging by just my three fingers. I closed my eyes, gosh, this is the initiation all over again. Everything that happened there, would happen in reality. Tobias will save me.

I closed my eyes and feel my fingers slipping. I was falling. 200 steps to the first level. 50. And a pair of strong arms caught me and pulled me back over the railing. "Are you okay?" a tensed voice asked. I smiled. "I…." I looked up at my savior. Not the dreamy blue eyes that's familiar. It wasn't him. It's not Tobias.

**Sooo, how was it? Pretty pretty please, I need 4 more reviews? I really need to know what you guys think. If you'd be kind enough, and if it's really that hard, just type '4' and post the review. Thanks! I really appreciate it! ~Shadeau4**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered. I looked him in the eyes. I can't….I don't. His soft features and his curly blond hair is simply stunning! I am definitely melting at the sight of him. All around us, people applauded. It was deafening, some still had their phones out. I don't know what to do. These idiots are complete idiots! I just, I nearly died and they're recording me?

They are disgusting! It would be better to end their video with my finger up in the air, I suppose. But they are clearly expecting something else, from me, to happen and I'm not giving it to them. Not a chance.

It took me a while to actually grasp the fact that my childhood friend is the one who saved me. I haven't seen him since I was, 16 probably. We grew up together since his dad and mine are really close. "What are you doing here?" I asked. I remember him choosing Amity. "Robert Black," he says, shaking my hand. I smiled.

"Oh god, Beatrice? It's been a long time since I last saw you!" Robert exclaimed. "Just Tris," I said. "You're still…. You! But you are definitely prettier," he said. Red coloured his cheeks. "So, what are you doing here? In Paris, I mean," I asked. Kind old Robert, still the same, much better looking. I didn't know he worked out. "I kind of got bored and my dad sent me here," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

Caleb is always giving me pictures of him, for future possible dates and that's sick! But now, I don't actually mind. Robert cleared his throat. "How about we go buy something?" he asked. I nodded, eager to rid myself off the helpful people surrounding us. We both walked to the café. The pastries there are exquisite!

We walked back down hand in hand, and it was lovely. His hands warmed mine. "So, where are you staying at? And when did you get here?" I asked. "I arrived a couple of days ago. I'm staying at that hotel, over there," he pointed to the hotel I'm staying at. "No kidding! I'm staying there too!" I told him in surprise. Unfortunately, I haven't seen him when I first got here, or should I say I didn't recognise him at first. "Yeah, I don't go out much. But today, I felt like I should go to the Eiffel tower, you know. For some reason," Robert said self-consciously.

"So, aren't we gonna do anything today?" I asked, giving him a hint. "What? Do you want to go shopping? I could accompany you if you want," Robert said, shrugging. Oh, yes. That's my dear old Robert, always willing to do anything for people. "Yes!" I exclaimed and couldn't hold back my smile as I dragged him to the nearest shopping mall. Oh, it was heaven in clothes! I wish Christina was here with… oh, yeah, I could make her jealous.

Hours later, Robert is still standing, looking as cheerful as ever. I on the other hand, am already tired. It's like we switched genders or something. Every time I asked for opinion, he would give one. Not the usual answers like 'it's great' or the same answer. I'm sure all these years of hanging out with his dearest sister, Susan, made him who he is now. I checked my watch, it was getting late. And my legs are like jelly now. I've never had this much fun shopping before, not even with Christina.

"Hey, let's go grab dinner first," Robert said. I slowly nodded, preserving what's left of my energy. He wrapped his hand around my shoulder and we walked towards a nearby restaurant. I kind of leaned most of my weight on him and he seems to be the one carrying me, but I don't really have the energy to argue with myself right now.

PAGEBREAK.

Robert and I are in the restaurant and believe it or not, I can't even hold a fork right! I felt so stupid! What did I do that costs so much energy? I wonder. "NO, no!" I protested. Robert chuckled. In the end, after telling him not to thousands of times, he moved his chair closer to mine and fed me my meal. I know it might sound weird, but he did it anyway. My cheeks are burning hot by now.

On the way back to the hotel, he supported my weight, again. His arm was slung around my shoulder. I didn't know he had any sense of humour, but times change and people change too. I laughed so hard. "Your laugh is cute," he said, doing that sexy half-smile. I bit my lower lip. He did not just say that. I think he made me confirm, without knowing, one thing that's been bothering me: I have a mega huge crush on him.

I grinned at him as we stepped through the double doors. I saw him. HIM,HIM. Tobias him. "Where were you? I've been trying to contact you all day!" he exclaimed, irritated, and slightly worried judging by his tone. "Who is this?" Robert whispered. "No, no. Who are you?" Tobias shot back. "I'm her childhood friend," Robert said casually. "I'm her…. Pilot," Tobias murmured the last words. I stifled on a laugh. I completely forgot Tobias is in Paris too. "Settle down, why would you want to contact me?" I asked, oblivious. "Because, I was going to invite you to dinner," he said. "Uh, I just had dinner with him," I said as a-matter-of-factly. Tobias' hands fell at his side. He looked as if he's going to say something, but thought the better of it and kept silent for a few seconds.

"Four?" Robert said in disbelief. "Yeah, yeah. What's wrong with you?" Tobias asked, infuriated. "Don't you remember me? I was helped you once when you…." Robert began. "Yeah, yeah. Shut it, I do remember you," Tobias said panicked-ly. Robert laughed. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, guys. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, holding my hand up as a sign of good-night.

"I'll send you to your room, Mine's on the 7th floor," Robert said. "Really mine's too!" I said. "Awwh, so sweet," Tobias said sarcastically. I glared at him. He just shrugged and continued inspecting his nails. "If you need us, we'll be upstairs," I said coldly. "We?" I heard Tobias mumble but Robert and I are already on the way to the lift.

_Please, please, please. Don't break down, I'm begging you, _I thought. I sure don't want the lift to break down with only me and him in it. As much as I hope I don't want to, I still have feelings for Four. The lift reached our floor smoothly. "Speaking of Four, what did you help him with?" I asked curiously. "We weren't talking about Four. But Marcus Eaton and my dad are close, for some reason. We used to hang out a lot, Tobias and I. One day, we went rock climbing and then we were up so high, you should've seen us. And that was when Four started freaking out," Robert finished his story with a chuckle. I stifled a laugh. "Really? Then how come he's a pilot now?" I asked. "Well, he said he wanted to get over his fear and he realized that fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up," Robert looked at me. I looked down. Now I know, one item of the list.

"So, I guess this is it," I said as we reached my room. "Yeah, for today. G'night Beatrice," he said. The way he says my name makes me feel like melted butter. Not sticky, just…you get the picture. My heart beats faster, harder and this time, I hope it's real. Robert kissed me on the cheek. "That's it?" I didn't mean to say it out loud but it happened. Robert chuckled. He leaned in, and this time I'm ready.

The elevator doors burst open, revealing a panic-stricken Tobias. I groaned. "Oh, sorry. For disturbing, I mean," he said and a few seconds later, the doors closed. I feel really guilty, but he hasn't even confessed his love for me yet, if he does feel that way anyways. I looked up at Robert. "Night, sweet dreams Princess," he said, waving as he headed to his door, a couple of rooms separating us. "Night," I muttered.

**FourTris soon I hope. Sorry, I just got along with the ideas while it flows. Okay, honestly, I don't really know what's going to happen next, maybe, just maybe, I'd feel guilty not writing much about FourTris in this chapter. *sigh* Oh, and sorry for asking for the reviews, I was going to update whether you reviewed or not, so sorry for the inconvenience. Wow, this note is soo long. I'm talking nonsense, so, til' next time then! ~Shadeau4**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I still have like, 5 days left here. Is it me or does time fly quickly? I silently prayed there'd be a delay or something, this city found me love. I like Robert. And Tobias. That sounds so weird. I don't really have anything to do today. I changed the channels and wrapped myself with the blanket. There was a knock on the door.

I sluggishly walked to the door and opened it. It's Tobias, bringing pizza. "I didn't know there were pizzas here," I said more to myself. "Can I come in?" Tobias asked. "Yeah, sure," I replied and made way for him. I shut the door. "So, what's up?" I asked. "I wanted to spend the day indoors, and it looks like you're going to. So I might as well join you," he shrugged. "Yeah, okay. I'm watching tv," I said. I sat on the bed and Tobias sat next to me. He opened the box of pizza and gave me a slice. We ate in silence. Coming up next is 50 first dates. "Do you have any channel in mind?" I asked Tobias. "No thanks, this is good," he said, smiling. I think the awkwardness left us already, and it's good to know he's not mad at me for almost kissing Robert.

PAGEBREAK.

I cried, watching the movie! It was so sad, tears came down quickly. "Awh, don't cry," Tobias said, pulling me into a hug. I cried and felt his front shirt wet with my tears. "How come you're not crying?" I asked, choking on a sob. "I try not to in front of a hottie," he chuckled. "But it's really sad," Tobias admitted.

I sniffled and looked up at him. Did he just call me a hottie? Or is there someone else in the room? But that's nonsense. I almost smiled with relief. "Do you like me?" I asked, before I could stop myself. Tobias froze. God dammit Tris! "Why would you say that? I lo….." Tobias started. A knock interrupted him. Reluctantly, I forced myself to the door. "Hi Rob!" I said excitedly. "Hi Beatrice. I thought we could go grab lunch," he said. "I'm sorry, I just had pizza with Four," I said. Tobias came up behind me. "What's up?" he asked. "Oh, nothing. I didn't know there's pizza here," Robert said. "Yeah, I know right?"

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked. "Hmm, how about we play board games?" I ask, tying my hair into a messy bun. "Sure! I'll go get it," Robert said enthusiastically and headed for the elevator. "Board games? Seriously?" Tobias asked. "Well, if you don't want to join us, you could leave the two of us. Alone," I said, wiggling my eyebrows. "No, I'm playing," Tobias declared and went to sit on the couch provided. I giggled. "You didn't exactly finish your sentence a while ago," I said, facing him.

"Uh, I was saying.." Tobias began, he started to blush. I pouted. "I was saying I lo….." and again we were interrupted by Robert opening the door. "You know, you should've locked the door. Otherwise, people could come in easily," Robert said, with a hint of worriedness. "Been through that," I mumbled.

Robert brought Clue. That game is my fav board game. It's fun, and challenging. I'm used to playing it, and after 20 minutes, I won. "I win!" I shouted. Robert smiled, Tobias smirked. "We could do something else, it's obvious you're used to playing this game," Tobias said. "You're right. Let's play a game," I told them. They looked at me. "What game?" Tobias asked, he raised an eyebrow.

Guess what we're playing? We ended up with hide and seek. It must've been funny to see them go hide, what with their muscular bodies. But it took me a long time to find them, and I still haven't. I hit my head on the wall a couple of times. It was painful playing with them. I'm sure I searched every inch already. I sighed.

I was lifted of my feet and I squealed in surprise. "Okay, put her down," I heard Robert say. Obediently, Tobias put me down and I untied the blindfold. "What took you so long?" Tobias hit me in the arm lightly but it still hurts. "You guys are great at hiding," I told them. "We waited for hours," Robert joined in. "Well, sorry. I'm not a good finder," I admitted. "Where did you guys hide?" I ask.

They laughed. "What?" I asked oblivious. "We were with you the whole time," Tobias said. Woah, they sure know how to stay quiet. "Ha ha. You boys sure had fun," I said and collapsed on the bed. "I'm tired. Go, leave me in peace," I told them. "Okay, we'll wake you up for dinner," Robert said and they both left.

Did he just say 'we'? They sure are getting along, back. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

PAGE. BREAK.

I'm falling. Falling into oblivion. I landed in the middle of the street, with my mother beside me. And the next thing I know, I'm running so hard, and watched my mother die. I was running, and Will materialized out of nowhere. I'm holding a gun. I couldn't shoot him, not again. I screamed. Will came closer, aiming for my head. And the bullet went off, speeding fast, towards me.

I screamed, loud enough for the whole building to hear. I woke up, squirming and screaming. I gasped for breath. Sweat rolled down my forehead, my shirt wet with sweat. I touched my forehead. I'm alive. That's all that matters. I should tell Tori the side effects of that machine-stimulation-thingy.

I calmed myself down, and washed myself up. Blow drying my hair, the scenes of the war flashed through my mind. Why is it so hard to forget it? It's a big part of my life, I know that. But every single time, I woke up to a screaming me. I searched for my navy blue shirtdress with its rolled-up-sleeve and put them on. Not missing my navy blue heels.

I brushed my hair thoroughly and let it hang loose. It was a sunny day, so I put on my sunglasses and walked out to wait for them in the lobby. I got in the lift to see that Tobias is already in it. "Good, you're ready," he said, inspecting me. "What are you? Diva?" he asked. "Pretty much, I said nonchalantly. "What are you? A fisherman?" I asked, sizing him up. I don't mean that, his vest is pretty cool, actually. "This is what they call a 'Gentleman'" he said the words clearly. I wanted to laugh, but instead, it sounded like a scoff. He looked hurt, but dismissed the feeling.

We reached the lobby and saw that Robert is already there. "What took you so long? I'm growing a beard here," Robert joked. I smiled and hugged him. "Shall we?" I ask him. I looped my arms around his and walked out, greeting the bright sunlight. I heard Tobias groan behind me, but eso no importa. **(Spanish for it doesn't matter)**.

We walked the streets, enjoying the view.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Oh god! I am completely dreaming! How come I thought it was sunlight? I walked outside, feeling a bit dazed. Oh, god. I must've looked ridiculous wearing sunglasses at night. Dear me, I'm fucked up. I pushed my sunglasses up in my hair and pretended like it never happened. It was embarrassing. Some passers by looking at me like I'm completely weirded out. _What? I'm unique okay. _Act normal, and everything's fine. I just walked casually with Robert and looked around.

But honestly, there's really nothing to look at. It's dark, with the occasional streetlamp every 5 metre or so. I leaned my head on Robert's shoulder. "I could just walk here, all night, with you," I said. Robert smiled down at me. I hear Tobias cough. "And Tobias," I muttered. Robert laughed. "We could if you wanted to," Robert offered. "Yeah, maybe we should," I agreed.

A nearby park, with a humongous fountain in the middle, drew us there. We sat around it, and admired the sculptured face of a cupid. "Look, it looks like it's shooting an arrow," I said, pointing at the half-naked angel. "Or at your head," I heard Tobias mutter. "What is wrong with you?" I asked in disbelief. "Oh, no. Nothing's wrong," he said.

"Why don't I go buy us some milkshakes?" Robert suggested and walked off, towards the line of shops. Tobias scooted nearer. "Look, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you and your attitude. You know, it kind of makes you so approachable, like a bed of nails," I said with venom in my voice. "Well, maybe you're just stupid," he shot back. I gasped. "You know what, I'm going to go to Robert," I said and stood up. I ran in the direction of the café I saw Robert go in, although it's hard. Tobias is hot on my heels. God knows what for. I got tired and slowed down a bit, and walked the rest of the way. Tobias caught up with me easily. I'm the one who's having trouble keeping up with him. "I'm sorry, for what I said," he started. "Oh, you are, aren't you? Good to know," I said, giving him a look of annoyance. I'm about to enter the café and was blocked by Tobias. "Can't you just take the hint that I love you to bits?" Tobias said, grabbing my shoulders. _Ouch, that hurts. But he just confessed. _

Robert walked out. "Hey, sorry for interrupting," he said, handing me my chocolate milkshake. "Yeah, thanks," I smiled. "Tris, I love you. That's what I've been trying to tell you since I got off the plane. I'm definitely sure about this," he said, his hands on my shoulder relaxing a bit. I looked over at Robert, I'm not good with saying these things.

"Uhm, Tobias. I'm sorry, I'm sure your love is real, but this won't lead us to anywhere. Sorry to tell you this, but I think we only had a connection because of the simulation. Dr Tori might've said something about it and I'm sorry," I said, holding his hand. "I don't deserve you. You could find someone nicer, and prettier," I said. "I have to go."

Robert and I left him there. "Am I supposed to pretend that didn't just happen?" Robert asked. "Yeah, I guess," I replied. I was on the verge of tears! I can't believe I just did that! It was stupid, but I doubt he'd want anything to do with me anymore. I can't handle this city anymore. "Tris, I was thinking of going home the day after tomorrow," Robert said. "Really? Can I go with you?" I asked. "Yeah, sure. I'll book a seat for you," he said excitedly. I could ask dad, but then I'd have to tell him the reason I want to go back early.

PAGE. BREAK.

**Four POV**

I remained in front of the café until it was closing time, just staring at where Tris last touched me. Things are bad at home, with my drunk father living with me, and my one hell of a stripper mother. But this is a worse. They could just live in their own house but they kept insisting on coming over every single day. One of the reasons why I'm happy being a pilot, despite being afraid of heights. I'm 24 for god's sake! I couldn't keep on living with them, it'll only increase my injuries.

I wish I could tell her my problems, but she doesn't seem like she trusts me. I slowly began my walk back to the hotel, kicking pebbles and murmuring inaudible things, even I can't hear. I opened the double doors roughly and stomped off to the elevator. It dinged when it reached the 10th floor. I made my way to my room.

It's neat, probably the housekeeper cleaned the mess. I bet the mess was too messy. Things just aren't right right now. I wish Tris didn't mean what she said. Why is it every time I think of something, it'll always go back to her? She said something…..about a simulation. And Dr Tori, she's a well-known doctor, I'm not surprised she knows her. I bet I'm gonna find out when I get home.

I'm sure she doesn't mean what she said. We'll be okay tomorrow. I'm sure of it. I fell asleep wearing the same outfit.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I got up quite early. Thankfully, there weren't any nightmares that night. I just had a weird dream, about this beautiful white gold-diamond ring and it was so damn pretty. And I was at this wedding, and I have a feeling the wedding's coming up soon. Oh, I bet it's Caleb and Susan or Christina and Will. Or maybe Uriah and Marlene, or, ugh, I don't know. There are just too many couples I know.

I splashed around in the tub, suddenly feeling excited. After an hour of just blowing bubbles, I hopped out of the bathroom in a bathrobe, my wet hair wrapped in a fluffy white towel. I am completely happy freshen up. I decided to just watch tv, still in the bathrobe, to kill time. Besides, there's not much I could do besides packing. _Oh, right. Packing! _How could I forget? I went over to the phone and quickly dialled Robert's room number. If I'm not mistaken, it's 518.

"Hello?" spoke the receiver. "Hey it's me," I said. "Hi, me. What can I do for you?" Robert replied, chuckling. "No time for games, Rob. I just wanted to know at what time the departure is. To be frank, I want the details of tomorrow's flight."

"Oh, yes. Beatrice Prior. Seat 3D. Departure's at precisely 0945 hours. Uhm, how about we just talk this later. No worries, I've got your ticket and it's safe with me," Robert said. "Yeah, okay," I smiled despite the fact that he can't see me. "So, uhm, we should go out. Since it's our last day. Together, we should do some more sightseeing," Robert suggested. "Oh, yeah? Like what?" I asked. "It could be anything. We could do whatever you want," he replied.

"You know, I'd like that. Thanks for asking," I couldn't help it. A wide grin spread across my face. Knowing he can't see me, made me grin even wider. "You're such a sweetheart. Talk to you later! Toodles!" I said and hung up. I sighed deeply and walked dreamily back to my room where I slumped against the bed.

I was in a daze, thinking about how stupidly in love I am, when there's a knock on the door. I hastily pulled on my short emerald green dress and a pair of wedges. My hair is still damp, so I decided to just tie it in a ponytail. I touched my cheek and opened the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked. "Took you a while," Tobias replied. "I got you flowers," he smiled, handing me the bouquet of roses. "How nice of you, thank you," I said, half-surprised, half happy. "Yeah, so. Do you want to do anything today?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. I looked at him and gave a sad smile.

"No, I'm sorry. It's our last day here and we were thinking of going on some sightseeing," I told him. "You what? Who's we? You mean Robert? Weren't you going back on Dauntless Airlines? With me, in a few more days?" he asked. I didn't know that many questions said in one same breath is possible. I touched my cheek absent-mindedly.

"I'm sorry, but yeah. Me and Rob are going back home tomorrow morning. And um, the answer is no. I'm not going back by Dauntless Airlines, obviously," I answered most of his questions.

"Uh, in that case, I should…."Tobias said, gesturing behind him. "Tobi-" I began. "No, it's fine," he said. I swallowed hard and bit my lips nervously. _He's not going to stop me from going. That's it? This is frustrating! I was kind of hoping he'd say a goodbye or something, but this is all I get? That's enough, I think. Coming from him. My once-instructor, Four. _My thoughts are racing wildly and I dismissed it.

"Goodbye. Til' we meet again then, Tris" he said and saluted me before going into the elevator. How could I be so stupid? A wave at least would be appropriate. I leaned against the doorway for a long time, gazing at the elevator, wondering if he's ever going to realize that he means so much to me. I was staring blindly until I hear a cough. I looked up and saw Robert standing over me. "Everything all right?" he asked. "Yeah, everything's fine," I managed a smile as I looked up at him.

Things are going to be fine, I'm perfectly happy with the guy Caleb chose for me. I'm going to thank him for that.

PAGEBREAK

The breeze is strong, good thing I had my hair up in a ponytail. Or else it would just cover up my face. I hugged myself tightly, the wind getting to my skin. "Here," Robert wrapped his jacket around me. I smiled and thanked him. It finally got too windy for me, we decided to stop by the café we went yesterday.

"You know, I was thinking of something. While I was out, searching for interesting places to visit. I was thinking, maybe we should have a commitment," Robert said, looking at me. "What commitment?" I asked, clueless.

"You know, we've been friends since we were tiny and I've always liked you, but back then you just wanted to be my best friend. And then Caleb told me he'd like me to be your future possible date or something, but again, I got rejected. And now, actually sitting with you, my heart is beating so fast and it will remain that way whenever I'm around you. Tris, I liked you before, but now I love you. I love you, always has, and always will," he said.

It was long but touching. I don't think he actually rehearsed it. I gasped and covered my mouth when he knelt on his knee. "So, there's only one question I've been meaning to ask you. Will you marry me?" he asked, opening a small, blue velvet box, revealing an amethyst ring. It was gorgeous! I couldn't fight back tears. The tears trickled down my face fast, I am so happy. "Yes, yes, yes!" I nodded vigorously as he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Tris."

I don't know what to say right now, but deep down, I know I love him. He still won't kiss me though. I can't wait to tell the news to my whole family, Christina and my friends. And Tobias. Maybe I should tell him last, when it was nearly time for my wedding.

I sighed and kissed him on the cheek, just a little token. On the way back, we went through shops, and he bought me a pretty beret.

I walked with him, back to the hotel. We were singing, dancing, in the middle of the street until we reached the hotel. I am so incredibly happy and nothing's going to change that. Ever.

**I know you guys are thinking 'where's FourTris' and stuff like that. Don't worry. I won't disappoint you. I promise. I will try my best to make the ending interesting. Oh, just for the record, it's coming to an end. It really is! I must say, it is really great to be reading what you guys reviewed. Maybe another chapter or two, the most. Thanks guys! Luhve ya a lot! ~ME **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I finished packing the rest of my things. It took me a while to get things right. I was constantly reminded of the ring on my finger. I touched it, feeling the slight jolt of electricity whenever I touched Tobias. I sighed. How on Earth did this happen?

I barely knew, Robert. But I know him than I know Tobias. I just…don't know. Why am I so happy? Part of me still longed for Tobias, and I know that is never going to happen. Not here, not the simulation. It's just not meant to be.

It pained me to say the words, but I guess I'm right. After I finished packing most of them leaving out the outfit I'm going to wear tomorrow, I sink onto the bed and drifted to sleep.

~~~PAGEBREAK~~~

I stood in front of the mirror, wearing a flowing white dress. Christina is behind me. "You look beautiful," she commented, after she finished doing my hair. "Come, it's time," my mother said, leaning against the door. Tears started falling down her face. I wanted to hug her but Christina stopped me. "Don't ruin my masterpiece," she said hurriedly. I gave mom an apologetic look and she said, "Yes, she's right. You look gorgeous."

I smiled to myself. My dad hooked my hand in his. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded slightly, afraid to say a word. Afraid I might break. The doors open and I am now walking down the aisle. The groom, my groom, was standing in front, with his back to me. I bit my lip, too nervous. As I stepped next to him on, I turned to face him.

A deafening sound echoed around me. It was a ringtone. My ringtone; Lived A Lie. I opened my eyes, startled. It was just a dream, a good one and my phone woke me up. I took the phone from the bedside and answered the call. "Hello?" I said groggily. "Beatrice! It's Caleb, what are you doing?" Caleb asked. "Nothing. In Paris," I yawned. "What? I am aware of that," he said. "Guess what?" he asked, sounding excited. "What?" I hate guessing.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that I bought you something," he continued. "What would you buy for me?" I asked and stifled another yawn. "I'll tell you when you get here. How's things?" he asked. "Nothing, Robert proposed," I said.

"What?! When? See, didn't I tell you he's your type? I'll talk to you soon, bye!" Caleb ended the call. That was weird. Caleb's a nice guy, and is it me or is he happy for me? He usually doesn't talk about my life.

I looked at the clock. It's 5 in the morning. He's crazy. I can't go to bed now, I might doze off. I got up sluggishly and got ready for the day. I'm wearing a black front panel-tiered dress and my ivory mesh heels. It's just the most appropriate outfit signalling my last day here. By the time I was ready and the room rid of all my things, it was just 30 minutes past 6. It was a two hour drive to the airport, I better go get Robert.

As much as I didn't want to, I called the bellboy to bring my bags downstairs. He had his head down the whole time. I checked the room for the last time and went to Robert's room. Before I knocked, the bellboy said, "He's been waiting downstairs for half an hour now." 'Oh', I stopped my hand in mid-air and went downstairs to the lobby.

It's true, he was already waiting downstairs. I settled things with the receptionist. A taxi is already waiting outside for us, Robert already loaded our things. I said a thank you and stepped into the taxi. We both wore black, it was purely a coincidence. "Ready?" he asks, touching my hand gently. "Yes," I replied and we drove off.

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

It didn't take long. We got to the airport half an hour early. There was no traffic, thank god. I got off and unloaded our stuff. We checked in our bags and walked around. I've been here before, when I was 11. At that time, it was just a family trip. The ones we take once a year.

I am so grateful to be replacing Mellory. If I hadn't I wouldn't have met Tobias, and I'm not on my way back home planning my wedding. "So, what's our seat number?" I asked. "You're sitting next to me. The only seat left," he said. We wandered around pointlessly until it was 9 o'clock. We rushed to the gate and boarded on the plane.

After we took off, I leaned my head on Robert's shoulder. He leaned his head against mine. I sighed. I do think I'm making the right choice, but I don't think I am. This is what's happening, and I'm happy with it. I slowly dozed off, catching on my sleep.

I woke up 3 hours later. There's not really much you can do on an airplane. I just ordered some chocolate. Robert's reading. "What are you reading?" I asked. "Just some really sad story," he sniffled. It's cute, what's more is I've never seen him sniffle much less a cry. Even when we were, kids, he never cried, not that I know of anyway.

The movies on demand filled my time. And soon, the plane was landing. "Thank you for flying Gation Airlines," I caught the last sentence the pilot said. I unbuckled the seatbelt and smoothed down my dress. Robert and I walked out .

"Tris!" Christina shouted. I waved at her and hurried to her. She was with Caleb and Will. I gave each of them a quick hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked, still happy to see them. Robert caught up with us and went to talk with Caleb. "Well, Robert's father told your father who told Caleb and Caleb told me you'd be back early. Welcome home," Christina said. "So, weren't you gonna tell us something?" Caleb butt in. "Uhm," I said nervously. Christina seemed to catch on to this. "He didn't. Oh my god! When?" Christina asked enthusiastically. Will didn't get the memo. "She's going to get married, Will. Wipe off the shocked face, it's not like you didn't know it was going to happen," Christina said, still jumping.

"We've got a lot of planning to do. And you have so much to tell me!" Christina said. She walked off with Will, Caleb and Robert, leaving me behind. I had my head down, thinking about everything that happened and will happen. I sighed and stalked off to them.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"No, Chris. I'm not going to have the wedding at the beach," I said exasperatedly. I'm in Christina's very pink room. "Well, where do you want to have it?" she asked, tapping her chin. "I don't know. Somewhere appropriate?" I told her. "Fine. But tell me what happened when you're in Paris," she said and sat down. I sat down at the edge of her bed and told her what needed to be told. About stumbling into Tobias, how I met Robert. I left out the part about Al and bellboy though.

"That's all?" Christina asked, clearly hoping for something much more interesting. "I don't know. Have you ever fallen down the Eiffel tower?" I asked, joking on my near-death. "Okay, good point," she said and brushed her hair. "You don't have hair," I teased. "Oh, shut up. Or I'm gonna cut yours," she pointed the brush at me. I stuck my tongue out. "Maybe," she mouthed.

I stretched over the bed and reached for my phone. I got a message from an unknown number.

U: Hi!

Me: Who is this?

U: It's me. You free tonight?

Me: I've never been free. I'm expensive ;P How'd u get my number?

Rob: You are my bride-to-be. Can't I have ur number? Caleb

Me: Hmm, fair enough. Sure, what time?

Rob: U mean the date? Uh, would 7 be okay?

Me: 7 would be great!

Rob: See ya then! ;)

"Who's that?" Christina was peering over my shoulder. "Stop that! It's Rob," I said, smiling to myself like an idiot. "So, he's Rob now?" she asked, sitting next to me. I looked at the clock. I didn't notice time flew so fast, it's 5:30 pm now. I groaned. "I could help you!" Chris shouted excitedly. I sighed and nodded slightly. I saw her jump before dashing to her bigger wardrobe.

She turned back to me holding a cobalt soprano cut-out racerback body-con dress. "You're going to make me wear that?" I asked in surprise. "Yeah, you're biggest date yet," she shrugged. I silently changed into it in the bathroom. When I got out, Christina squealed. "Oh, don't you look pretty! Now," she spread her make-up kit on the dressing table and gestured for me to sit down.

This is one of the times I shouldn't mess with her, she's quite serious when she's putting on make-up. I obediently close my eyes when I'm told, to straighten up and things like that. Finally, Christina clapped excitedly. "I'm done," she said.

I opened my face. I'm still me, that's good. She didn't transform me completely like she used to. She put on very few make-up and had done my hair in a bun, strands of my hair loose so that it framed my face. "You look charming! I did a good job," Christina admired her masterpiece. "Thanks a lot, babe!" I said. "Yeah, I know. Now go home, he's going to pick you up, in 30 minutes, sharp. Go!" and she pushed me out of her house. I quickly hopped in my car and drove off as fast as I dare to.

Without damaging what Chris did to me, it took me 25 minutes to reach my place. I just plopped myself on the couch when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I muttered and stalked off to the door, wearing a smile. "You look gorgeous, but you always have," he said. "Well thanks. By the way, how'd you get my address?" I asked. "Well, let's just say I'm a professional stalker. A crazy stalker," he corrected himself.

PAGEBREAK

I got home late last night. I had such a great time. Never have I thought I would be through this after just getting back from flying overseas, but it was fun. I am now hanging with Christina. Doing nothing while she's filing her nails. "Do you want to get coffee or something?" I asked, apparently bored. "Sure," she said and put down the nail file. "Let's go," she picked up her handbag and waited for me to drag myself to her.

She wanted to ride in her convertible and I am so damn tired so who am I to argue? We drove to the coffee shop down the street. It was our favourite spot, and still is. We both walked inside, finding ourselves walking to the usual booth we sit in. I've known this place in a long time. I sighed and ordered two black coffees for me and Christina. But there's really no use to that, we're regulars.

A guy just entered the shop and I caught myself staring at him. _Snap out of it! You're somebody's fiancé, doofus. _I reminded myself. Christina, noticing my sudden silence and staring, also turned her head. _Oh, no. _The waitress arrived and gave us our coffee.

"Chris, how about we get out of here?" I whispered. "Why the sudden whispering? And why so eager to go out? We just got here," Christina argued, half-whispering. "I'll tell you later, but right now, we have to go," I said and pulled her up, leading her towards the door. As if by cue, he turned his head in our direction. "Tris," he asks.

I froze in my tracks. I bit my lip and turned around. "Tobias!" I exclaimed, as if I hadn't seen him. "Wow, n-nice to see you here. It's a small world, huh?" Tobias smirked. I scowled. "Why back so early?" I asked. "Well, there's been a sudden change of the flight's details, and I just landed a few hours ago," he explained. "He really is hot," Chris whispered. I silenced her.

Tobias grinned. "Am I? Hot, I mean," he said standing up. "No, stop," I ordered him. "Okay, come sit with me," he said to me. Chris pulled me and we sat awkwardly. "So, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you," Tobias said eagerly. "I have something to tell you too!" I said, glad to rid of the awkwardness. "W-what's that?" Tobias asked, pointing to my finger, my ring finger. "This is what I wanted to tell you. I'm getting married!" I exclaimed.

"T-to who?" he asked, I thought I saw a flash of something in his eyes, but I guess it's just a trick of the light. "Robert, who else?" I said. Christina elbowed me in the ribs. "Ouch, what was that for?" I asked, rubbing my ribs. It hurts, coz she works out a lot. "Uh, we have to go now," Christina said politely and dragged me outside the shop. "What the hell Chris?" I shouted. "Didn't you see him? He's upset, and jealous," Christina said. Since when did she become this considerate?

She's always better whenever the topic comes to boys. "You really think he's jealous?" I asked, smiling. "Not funny you shitty girl!" she hit my arm hard. "Ouch," I said, rubbing my arm. "You obviously don't know how much he loves you, don't you? You are sometimes totally clueless and that bothers everyone," Christina shakes her head. I stood staring at Tobias before Christina jerked my arm towards the car.

**Freaking author note: I am really really really sorry for not updating sooner. You see, I kind of finished this chapter like, 2 days ago and most of the time I would immediately upload it, but there's really no excuse for that :3 Anywho, to those who reviewed, thank you so so much! You don't know how happy I am right now! Okay, thanks for your time used reading this :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so so soooo sorry! I really did upload the tenth chapter but it somehow didn't get uploaded. I've done it several times, but there's something wrong with my laptop or the web. Oh, and what do you think of the cover? I'm not really good with editing pictures so…. Anywho, thank you so much for the reviews! I felt kind of horrible because I laughed, I didn't realize how many people would want to end this Tris Robert shit. Haha, sorry, Carry on! **

**P/s: Credit to rawrcarey for the idea. I really do appreciate it! :D**

CHAPTER 11

I can't believe I'm getting married in like, three days! I've been constantly nervous the last few weeks, and now I'm even more nervous, if that's even possible. I haven't heard a word about Tobias, but I don't think I would. I've recently had dreams. About him.

I paced around my room. "Is this the right thing?" I keep questioning myself. Robert is a nice guy but it feels like he's not the right person. _Oh gosh Tris! You could've thought about it sooner._

I seriously need to assure myself that I will be spending the rest of my life with Rob. I must. I don't know what I'm doing but the next thing I know, I grabbed my bag and headed straight to the door.

~~PAGEBREAK

I reached Dr Tori's place. I jumped out of the car and pressed the bell. "Coming!" I heard a voice shout. A second later the door opened. "Beatrice! How nice to see you! Please, do come in" she said. I smiled and entered her house. "Why aren't you working?" I asked, admiring her house. "Thirty minute break," she replied. I sat down at one of the couches, facing her. "Listen, I need to ask you something," I said, hoping for an answer.

"Ask away, my dear," she smiled. "I don't know if I'm going to marry the right guy-" I began. "Someone proposed? You didn't tell me!" she said in surprise. "Sorry, the wedding's in three days. As I was saying, I have a bad feeling about this, and I can't just back out of this. I love him, I really do, but I like someone else," I said, fumbling with my thumbs.

"Well, if you like two persons at a time, choose the second one because if you really were in love with the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second," she answered. "Yes, but the thing is, the one I'm marrying is the second person," I told her. "Well, in that case, you just have to figure out for yourself," she said simply.

"What? Is that it?" I asked, she's really not helping. "Well, I could give you some advice but that would mean I'm the one who either messed up your life or made it better. So it would be better if you choose for yourself," she said. I thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, thanks. I don't really know what you mean, but thanks for the help," I smiled. I couldn't snide a remark coz she really is nice to me and she did help. I got up from the couch and exited her house, saying a quick goodbye.

I hopped in the car and drove to my mom's house. Who should I ask for better advice?

~~PAGEBREAK

"Oh Beatrice! I didn't know you were going to come here!" mom squealed, coming to greet me. I hugged her tightly. "I just want some advice," I said. "Yeah, of course! Anything," she smiled and ushered me gently to the kitchen. I sat at the island and thought about how I would start. "Well, I kind of think I made the wrong choice," I said, biting my lip nervously. Mom pursed her lips.

**Four POV **

I still can't believe she's marrying Robert. He's not her type! I called her dad, we're friends. Pilots hang out, although we're working for different airlines. Mr Prior said I could come over, for advice. I am really into her, and I have to try. I've been to the Prior's a couple of times but never ran into Tris.

*flashback*

I went to Dr Tori a few days back, as soon as I landed. I wanted to know what was going on when Tris was ranting about some simulation. I went through it too the day after. It started from the time I was brought into existence. This little girl, which happens to be Tris is just the same, just no sense of style in there.

She's still pretty, though. We went through a lot together, until she died. I woke up in shock. I wondered if I was in the simulation for a long time. Now I know what she means. "How was it?" Dr Tori asked, coming near. "It was… fascinating," I said the word.

"What do you think I should do?" I ask. "Do what you or any other guy would do. Get her back," she said, smiling.

*end of flashback*

Okay, that wasn't quite the reply I was expecting, but it was something sadly. I pulled over in front of the Prior's residence. It was big, huge. I've always liked their taste, it was pretty outside but prettier inside. I walked to the house casually and saw someone lurking in the bushes, looking through what looks like a spyglass.

I may not have been the best fighter or someone along that line, but I have incredible eyesight, one of the reasons I'm a pilot. And of course, I work out at the gym regularly. I silently walked towards him and tackled him.

He was struggling and punched my face hard in the face. I managed to keep him in a tight headlock. I scanned him. "Robert?" I asked in disbelief. "Yeah, yeah. What are you doing here?" he asked, struggling. "I might ask you the same thing. But I'll let them ask you the questions," I said simply and dragged him to the front door. I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Mrs Prior asked. Her gaze fell on Robert. I smiled and let myself in. "I told Mr Prior I'd come by today," I said. "Tobias?" a blonde head appeared. "Rob? What on Earth do you think you're doing? You're hurting him!" she shouted. "Well, he was hiding in the bushes," I told her. "Whatever for?" Tris asks.

Robert hesitated. "I'm really sorry Tris, I didn't want to hurt you. I just, I work for a Secret Agency and my work was kind of on you," he said. All of us stared at him in horror. Tris was on the verge of tears. "No, I really like you. I love you, but at the same time, I was working for them," he said nervously. I could see the panic in his eyes.

If I could die laughing, I'd die now.


	12. Chapter 12 -Ending- cry

CHAPTER 12

**Tris POV**

I could sense the smile Robert is putting on makes him uneasy. "But I do want to marry you, and the wedding is in like, 3 days, right?" he said nervously. "Well, you know what? Fuck that," I said and ran up to my old bedroom. I slammed the door as hard as I could and you could hear a crack.

I flung myself on the bed and started crying uncontrollably. My phone rang and dinged, signalling someone trying to reach me. My mom knows I wouldn't want to be bothered, so she didn't even bother coming up to comfort me.

Of all the people, horrible things must happen to me. My eyes were all puffy but I still couldn't stop crying. I heard a click and the door swung open. Caleb was standing there and he let himself in before –relocking the door. "I heard what happened," he said slowly, sitting at the edge of my bed. "Oh yeah?" I answered weakly, my voice came out ragged.

"Why did he even do that? I mean Rob's a nice guy-" "If you want to talk about him, don't bother. I'm not in the mood," I sniffled. "Beatrice, I'm really sorry for you. I am. But the wedding's in three days and the invitation's sent out. You can't just tell everyone you're cancelling it," he said, rubbing my shoulder lightly.

A knock on the door made me jump. I opened the door to reveal a really nervous Tobias. "Did you set-" I began. Caleb just smiled.

~~~~***Pagebreak***~~~

A few months later, I opened my postbox and took out the magazine. My entry was a bit late and thankfully, someone filled the section for me to perfect things. I got into the house and wrapped myself in my fluffy blanket.

_**Love Flight**_

_Once, a very unfortunate girl made the wrong decisions. What first appeared to be just a weekly travel entry turns out to be a once in a lifetime journey full of unexpected surprises._

_ As soon as the plane landed, I met a certain someone with dreamy blue eyes. The eyes I've been dreaming of since I first saw him. From a dream. It was awkward at first, but it turns out to be just fine. I was silently hoping to catch his eye, and apparently I did. When I reached the hotel, the airlines crew was there. I couldn't help but wonder. Is it fate, destiny? Or was it just a coincidence?_

_ The sightseeing didn't start immediately since I had a date with Tobias. Me being short and him being tall doesn't change the way I feel about him. Our height is perfect together! My height is cute and his is enough to put the other guys to shame._

_ The first time he leaned in, I was so nervous. About getting my first-real kiss. But unfortunately, it didn't happen and that upsets me. _

_ The Eiffel tower was nice though. Besides the fact that I nearly died, it was okay. For those who's afraid of heights or don't want to die early, I suggest you just stay indoors. That place is terrifying, and there were many hot guys to choose from._

_ Pretty soon, I was suddenly intrigued by a childhood friend of mine whom I've known forever. Slowly but surely, I fell in love again. I met him at the Eiffel tower, that's why it's dangerous. We went sightseeing and sometimes just staying inside where it's warm and comfortable. He doesn't mind if I asked him to do anything, being the kind person he is._

_ Tobias was friends with him, somehow, somewhere. One day, me and Tobias started a day with pizza and watching a movie. It was completely normal, and I enjoyed it. Robert joined us. I remember that one time when we were kids, we used to play hide and seek a lot, and now we're playing it again. It just brings back old memories. _

_ Being with the one you love does make you do embarrassing things. Like wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night, and crying horribly because of a movie. And if that movie isn't even based on a real story, you're totally screwed._

_The worst part is, my one true love confessed and I ignored his declaration of love. How stupid can you be? Honestly, don't ever do that to a guy. The best day of my life happened when he proposed. I was happy. Until it was three days before my wedding. Turns out he's just someone out to look after me or something. _

_Knowing and feeling are two complete different things. End of story. And so now, I wake up every day to see the same, handsome face which I will never be bored of. The love of my life. The one who will not disappoint me. The one who will not love someone else as much as he loves me. Who saved me from marrying the wrong person. From this day forward, I take thee, to be my lawful wedded husband. To love and to hold, for better for worse, for rich for poorer. In sickness and in health, to love, cherish and obey, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth. To him. Tobias Eaton. _

_And to those who are wondering which place is nice to visit, just stay indoors. It'll be better. _

_~Beatrice Prior_

I finished reading my own writing and sighed. I got hundreds of texts saying it was so sweet meeting him at a place like that and blah blah blah. Mom said I got promoted. After a while, I realize that everything that happened, should be credited to Tobias. Without him, I won't get promoted. Without him, I couldn't make this story perfect. And most importantly, without him, I wouldn't have met him and life would be miserable.

Turning to my side, I faced Tobias. He was sleeping peacefully. "I love you," I whispered. His eyes fluttered open slowly. "I love you too," he said. I planted a kiss on his cheek. _I am his, and he is mine. Nothing is ever going to change that, _I thought before slowly drifting back to sleep.

**The. End. Finish. Whatever you call it. So, how was it? Yeay I finished another story! *slow clap for me* Okay, thanks guys! I really didn't expect to get 47 reviews! That was beyond crazy for me. Oh, and if you guys are up for a sequel, I might make one. Again, thank you so so much! Muahhh kisses for everybody! ~Shadeau4**


End file.
